Unfinished
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Just some unfinished stories/one shots I threw together and never finished . If you like one of them tell me and I'll see about making it into an actual story . This is updated every once in awhile so you might want to check up often . These are all about Selena and Demi ! -Demena/Semi/Lovez/ect. (To many names for them . .)
1. Someone new at Camp Rock

**Kay, These are all my unfinished stories/one-shots . I thought that I should show them, there's no need for them to just get all dusty in the lonely documents of my laptop . (; Anyways, if you think they are good tell me which one you would like for me to make into an actually story and I'll think about it . Sound good ? Cause I liked working on them, but just never got to it and lost some inspiration . Let me know which one you want me to finish and I'll see about it ! (: Thanks, enjoy . And as usual, I don't own ANY characters, just the story .**

"I think we could use more drumming when the song kicks up." Mitchie Torres stated looking at her clip board while the boys of Connect Three started their song again.

Mitchie was at Camp Rock for the summer once again and was walking around checking to see if everything was just right. She was one of the leaders of the camp again, of course. She loved this camp, it was like her second home, and she was always pumped for it. Although, this year she was in a different mood, she was strict and seemed upset when she wasn't doing anything, so she wasn't in the best mood, it was because she left her girlfriend back home. She missed her terribly, they haven't been split apart his long before, and it was new to Mitchie.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn shouted. Mitchie sighed and looked at Shane, Nate, and Jason, the members of Connect Three, giving them a sorry look. She got up and set her clipboard down. Caitlyn waved her over and she walked to her to see what she had been calling her for. "We got beach balls instead of more microphones!" Caitlyn said a bit annoyed while looking of at the guys tossing them around.

Putting her fingers to her temples, Mitchie rubbed them to calm down a little. She then groaned and looked to Caitlyn. "I don't have time for this. Just do something with them Caitlyn and order more microphones!"

"Michelle!" Brown called. Mitchie growled and formed a hard glare while turning around to face him. She absolutely hated that name and it wasn't helping her mood with him calling her that, or calling her at all.

"It's Mitchie! What do you want Brown? I'm busy." She said pointing to the boys, Caitlyn, and the fools playing with the beach balls.

Brown smirked and rested a hand on Mitchie's shoulder, "Well, get un-busy because you have to show our new girl around the camp."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow at him. "Brown, it's too late for people to join. Plus I just counted the number of people already and ordered everything! Also, don't smirk its creep- No fucking way." Mitchie's jaw dropped seeing the girl walking out of the camp's office. "Alex?" She questioned not believing it.

The girl looked confused. "Who?" She asked and turned around to see if someone was behind her.

**By the way, I know the title for this sucks** **. Couldn't think of a better one .**


	2. Chemistry class

(Selena's P.O.V)

Science class, I hate this class so much, I can't stress it enough. I could be ditching right now, I do with all my other classes, but I do have one reason to show up to it, the only reason I drag my ass to this class is because of a girl, Demi Lovato.

Demi sits right in front of me in this class, which is pretty close. We have single desks so her back is right in front of me, as well as her flawless hair that falls onto my paper; I just want to run my fingers through it, does that sound creepy? Nah. My favorite part of this class is in the middle of the hour when we're doing work, she gets flustered and huffs, its hot how she gets like this. Another thing I like is when she's flustered and brushes her hair to the side tilting her head at the paper, and then bites her glossed lip giving me a perfect view of the side of her neck, where her plus grows in frustration. Mmm... If I could just lean in and-

"Gomez!" The teacher calls quite angry. I snap out of my thoughts and look up. "I have been calling you for a while now. Were you doing any work at all? Why aren't your books out? Why is your desk empty? Get into the hall. Now!"

I roll my eyes and stand up sighing then shift my eyes to Demi who is looking at me with a smirk. "What?" I frown.

"Nothing." She chuckles then looks down at her paper trying to solve out the problem.

When I'm out in the hall my stupid teacher gives me a lecture on how I need to act better blah blah blah, I honestly don't care what she says, I don't even pay attention. I just want to get back into the class and go see Demi.

"Get back into the class." The Science teacher snaps. I glare at her and walk back in my eyes instantly landing onto the beauty sitting in front of my seat. I go over and sit down smiling at Demi when she turns to me.

"What did she say?" She smirks at me. She is going to kill me with that smirk of hers, no doubt about it.

"Just the usual pay attention in class shit." I shrug and pick up my pencil poking her cheek with it. "You should give me some paper so I can do my work." I grin and start poking her chin.

She rolls her eyes and takes my pencil away handing me some paper and my pencil back.

"Thanks, now how do you do it?" I chuckle.

"Gosh Alex." She smiles and turns fully in her seat leaning on my desk to help me. Words start coming out of her mouth, but I don't listen, I just stare at her lips, eyes, and all of her. I then think of something and grin taking her work away that she's showing me. I place it in my lap and look at her with a smirk of my own. "Aleeeex." She wines and tries grabbing it, but I put it behind my back. 

"I'll give it back if you agree to tutor me this afternoon." I lean in shifting my eyes from her lips to her eyes.

Demi starts laughing and shakes her eye shoving my face away gently. "No way in hell. All you do is try to strip me. Come on Alex, give me my paper." She puts her hand out for it.

Damn her, knowing me so well. "No I won't, Dems please? Think about it. I know you want me to pass, you care right? I need to pass this class." I pout at her.

She sighs and nods. "I hate you."

And with that I hand her the paper and smile at her. "No you don't." I chuckle as she turns around getting back to the last problem she was on.

For the rest of the class I trace shapes on her back with the eraser of my pencil and play with her hair casually, see I can do this, when I said I wanted to run my fingers through it I meant fully, from start to end, the loving way. Demi is so flawless; I don't only want her for sex like everyone thinks… I think, I think I love Demi.


	3. Because I'm Her Boss

(Selena's POV)

Hearing a small, quiet knock at the door I push my glasses on top of my head and looked up from my desk. "Come in." I call and instantly push a smile to my lips seeing her walk into my office. She looked gorgeous, strutting her way over to my desk after she shuts the door.

She looked breath taking with her light blue chiffon shirt tucked into her pencil colored skirt; I couldn't take my eyes away. I watched her come to a stop and dragged my eyes up her body finally meeting her eyes. "May I help you?" I choked out.

"Miss. Gomez, are you ok? You seem a little out of it." She smirked after speaking. When she speaks it's like an angel speaking to me. Her voice is my weakness; it sends shivers down my spine. I love it; I just wish I knew what she said.

I breathe in sharply and then sit up straight, taking my glasses off my head and setting it on my desk. I then cross my legs and clear my throat. "Come again?"

She smiled and sat down across my desk sitting up as well with her legs crossed. "Are you ok?" She asks and takes my stapler playing with it. Once she notices it's out of staples she gets up and walks over, leaning down to open one of my drawers of my desk to take out a box of them.

I smile and nod. "Of course Demi, why wouldn't I be?" I chuckle lightly and uncross my legs, only for her to take the opportunity to sit down in my lap.

"You just seemed lost." Demi mutters opening the stapler and putting a few staples in it. I grin watching her get so focused on the littlest of things. Wrapping my arms around her I kiss her shoulder.

"You are just so beautiful." I whisper. Now, before I go any further, Demi is not my girlfriend, wife, or any of that. She works for me, I am her boss. I would love to be with Demi, it's my dream. I just think, well, we both think it's a bad idea. Since I am her boss, it would not look good on us to be together. People could think that she's only with me to get raises or something, and what not. It's just a bad idea… "Hop up, babe. I don't want you to get caught." I sigh out patting her thigh.

Demi looks at me when I say that and frowns. "I don't want to, plus who is going to walk into their boss's office without knocking? An idiot." She smiles and leans in.

When she starts to wine I smile and lean in as well. She then tries to kiss me, but I turn my head. "Get up." I smirk. She groans and throws her head back before standing up and shutting the stapler. "Why did you come in here anyways?" I ask looking back down at my papers and scooting my chair up to my desk more.

"Lunch break, I have nothing better to do then see you." She grins and picks up an expo marker walking over to the white board.

I hear a knock at my door and my eyes widen panicking. I see Demi look at me and I shake my head as she walks over and crawls under my desk. I roll my eyes, of course she'd hide there, scoot closer to my desk. "Come in." I call and see Mr. Jones walk in, a worker. "How may I help you?" I ask and he sighs walking over and sitting down.

The reason Demi had to hide is because the door was closed and it would be weird seeing me and her in the same room, with the door shut, and it's her lunch break. Otherwise she could've acted like she was talking to me about work.

"I have a problem with where I work." He starts. I then feel fingers run up my leg and my eyes widen for a moment. "Are you ok?" He asks looking worried.

I clear my throat and kick her lightly. "Yeah, I'm sorry Mr. Jones, headache." I lie and grab a note pad and a pen. "Go on." I state and feel Demi run her fingers on my thigh now. God this girl is killing me. I cross my legs listening to him and kick her again.

"This guy next to my cube and me just don't like each other that much. I'm sick of coming to work every day only to see him and listen to him start harassing me." I nod and jot that down.

"I will talk to him and see if I can have something arranged." I smile and feel a hand run up my skirt and cup my bum. "Oh!" I gasp and snap my eyes to him seeing him looking confused as ever. "Oh, this headache." I reply quickly.

Mr. Jones chuckles and nods. "I feel ya, Miss. Gomez, try taking aspirin. It'll help that pain go away." I chuckle as well and nod.

"Will do Mr. Jones, I don't think this pain will go away for a while now though." I smirk as Demi hits my leg lightly. I chuckle to myself as he gets up and leaves shutting my door. Demi crawls out and glares at me.

I glare right back at her and stand up with her. "That was much uncalled for Miss. Lovato." I frown crossing my arms.

"You loved it, and I don't appreciate being called a pain." She pouts. I try not to grin, but I fail as she pouts. Another one of my weaknesses.

"Aw, com'ere." I laugh lightly holding my arms open for her. She walks into them and I rub her back before kissing her cheek. Next thing I hear is a sigh coming from her and I raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Demi walked over and sat down in my chair fiddling with her fingers. I frowned and sat on my desk in front of her. "Demi?"

"I don't like sneaking around like this. It's unfair; I should be able to be with you, no matter if you're my boss." She says softly. This causes me to sigh and I bend down in front of her taking her hands.

"Babe, I know it's unfair, but would you feel if people went around and said you were sleeping with your boss to get a raise, or promoted? You would be harassed none stop, I don't want that my love." I murmur and kiss her hand.

She looked at me and cupped my cheek. "I know, we've talked about it… I don't care though, I want this, and love is love. You're my love." She whispered and bent down kissing me softly.

I smile and pull away. "We'll see, ok? Let's keep doing what we're doing now, and then we can start taking baby steps." I whisper standing up.

Demi smiled and stood up as well, looking at the time. "Lunch is over," She whispered and opened the window before turning around to kiss me. "I'm sneaking out to act like I was gone and then go through the front door." She told me her plan and then left.

I chuckle and shut my window and blinds when she's gone. She's so cute. Good thing my office is on the first floor or she would've fell to her death. I have a big building.

I walked out of my office going to the check up on everyone. Next thing I see is the double doors open and feel a burst of wind from outside seeing Demi walk in with her hair flowing. I smile and cross my arms looking at the time. She casually walks past me and I hum at her scent.

"Right on time Miss. Lovato, you're lunch break is officially over." I grin and walk over to see how Mr. Jones is doing.


	4. What Happens at Practice

I smiled as I walked into the gym with my cheerleading mates. We were getting ready to practice our new routine and getting ready for tryouts also. We needed a new member on our squad if we were going to go to compete in anymore competitions.

My mates and I stopped walking when we entered and looked across the room. "Mitchie." I growled. Mitchie was on the basketball team with all her mates. She and I have history, a lot of it. I'll get to that in a minute though because they were walking our way acting all jock-ish, it that's even a word.

"Hey babe." Mitchie said coming over to me and putting her arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and looked at her mates, who were smirking and mumbling among themselves.

I pushed her away gently and saw my cheerleading coach walk in. "Mitchie, Mitchie's team, other side of the gym, you know the rules." Coach Linda said strictly. Mitchie gave me a cocky grin and walked away bouncing her basketball.

Hearing the girl's giggle I turned around to face them and bit my lip. "Mitchie is so cute in those shorts." I heard one of them say and they all laughed. "I can't believe she digs you, Alex." I smiled and looked back at Mitchie; she did look good in those long basketball shorts…

"Alex, girls, let's get ready for tryouts!" I sat down at the table and so did three of my best mates on the team. The others sat in the bleachers. I looked on the other side of the gym to see Mitchie and her mates in the bleachers now. I'm guessing their going to watch seeing as they can't play their sport while we're having tryouts.

I saw Mitchie wink at me and looked at my closest mate, Lottie. "Why are you not with her? She's hot as fuck and so charming." She said looking at Mitchie with dreamy eyes. I hit her in the shoulder and then started to bite on my pen cap looking at Mitchie as well. She was talking with her mates, one of the girls on her team leaned against her and slapped her chest acting as if Mitchie said something rude, but she only laughed. That didn't bother me though because I knew the girl and I knew Mitchie, they are just really close mates and the girl is straight. One of the boys on the team did a small handshake with Mitchie that they made up and laughed before Mitchie glanced at me and caught me staring. I quickly looked to Lottie and replied.

"It's funny watching her beg for me." I said dramatically putting my hand over my heart. Lottie laughs and I continue. "I really do like her though; I'm just not sure if I'm ready for it yet, a relationship." So, the girls are not 'homosexual', but I am. They just talk like it, I never really understood them, but on the bright side, I can talk about girls with them all I want. It feels good, they are so accepting. I smile and look over at Mitchie.

"Alright girls, start." Linda says and I call for the first girl. She comes into the gym and does a backflip. I raise an eyebrow impressed. Apparently Mitchie was too because she was defiantly checking her out along with her mates.

"I'm Taylor." The girl says with a wide smile. The girl was very beautiful. This made me worry because Mitchie had her eyes fixed on her.

Lottie looked at me for a second then spoke, "Show us what you got." She said then looked at me again. "Mitchie looks like she likes her." She whispered. I glared at her then looked to Mitchie who was cupping her mouth and shouted a 'Woo!'

"Great." I sighed. I looked down at my clipboard and debated. She was really good, but I didn't want her on the squad because of Mitchie. Her routine ended and I looked at my mates. "We'll think about it, next!"

My mates looked at me strange because they knew she was great, but I give them a look saying 'be quiet'.

Tryouts were done and the only really good one was Taylor. I sighed and looked to Lottie; I knew I had to choose Taylor. "Welcome Taylor to the squad." I said quietly, the girls got up and left except Lottie. I shrunk in my seat and looked up to see Mitchie and her mates getting down and passing the ball to each other.

"Lexi, I'm sorry. Maybe if you actually tried to get with Mitchie, she wouldn't be going over to Taylor right now." She shrugged. My eyes widened and I sat up looking to Mitchie.

"What?!" I yelled and ran over to Mitchie. I jumped on her back and made her fall to the floor.

Mitchie groaned and I got off her. "What the hell?" She said sounding pissed. She then looked to me and raised her eyebrows. The others walked over, meaning her mates and mine, along with Taylor. I just chuckled and cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry love, I just missed you." I smiled and glanced up at Taylor and my mates. Mitchie sat up looking confused as hell. I gave a look to Lottie and she cleared her throat.

"Right, well, Taylor let me show you the locker room and introduce you to Linda, our coach." She smiled and led her away. I sighed and got up helping Mitchie up as well.

Mitchie got up and our mates walked away, but still gave us looks. She then fixed her hair and then formed a smirk slowly. "What?" I questioned and she just crossed her arms. "What?!" I yelled this time, but not too loud.

"Really Alex? Attacking me just because you're jealous? I knew you were into me." She stated and chuckled looking over at Taylor and Lottie talking.

I frowned and then stood in front of them so she couldn't look at them. "That's not true. Just missed my pal." I punched her arm playfully; she gave me a look saying she didn't buy it. "Fine, ok." I sighed and smiled. "I really like you, how about that date you asked me on yesterday?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes and sighed, she didn't look to happy, but she also didn't look mad.

"Alex, if getting you jealous makes you like me then you obviously don't really like me, you only think that because you lost attention from me. I don't want that." Mitchie said then pushed me to the side a little. "But don't worry, ok? I'm not asking her on a date." She said then walked off towards Taylor. Lottie looked at me and then Mitchie who was coming towards her. I walked over to her and frowned.

Lottie met me half way and looked back at Mitchie who was now talking to Taylor. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Mitchie gave up on me I think." I whispered then walked past her to the locker room.


End file.
